


Want Any Help In There, Darling?

by red_dead_bitch1899



Series: An Unlikely Threesome [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Spooning, Vaginal Fingering, Well minor begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_dead_bitch1899/pseuds/red_dead_bitch1899
Summary: OC stays at a hotel with Bill Williamson and Javier Escuella. They end up having to share one room, which means one bed. OC goes to take a bath and Bill comes to help.





	Want Any Help In There, Darling?

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in like ten minutes. This is the first part of a series. Probably two more parts will be added at a later time. I'm super busy with school, AP classes and whatnot, so I won't be able to update as frequently. Well, I hope you enjoy it.

“There’s only one room available,” I tell the two men. Javier almost groans. 

“Does this mean that the three of us have to try and share a bed?” Bill asks, looking from Javier to me.

“The bed is big enough, if you squeeze together,” the hotel worker tells us, trying to hide a smile on his face. I, too, try to hide a smile. 

“Well, I sure as hell ain’t squeezing next to Javier,” Bill says, turning and starting to walk up the stairs to our room.

“I’ll go in the middle,” I say, trying to stop the laughter from escaping. I do a poor job at it.

“Fine by me,” Javier says, completely agreeing with Bill. I wouldn’t care who slept where, if I’m honest. We’re all just going to be doing the same thing.

“Well, I’m going to go take a quick bath and then I’ll be back and ready to hit the hay,” I tell the two men once we get to the room and throw our things down. Javier nods and Bill waves me off. I chuckle as I leave the room and walk back down the stairs.

“Can I get a bath, please?” I ask the hotel worker. He nods.

“Have one warmed up for you right down the hall there,” he tells me, motioning behind him. I thank him and head towards the bathroom. When I get inside, I instantly strip my clothes off, let my hair down, and slip into the hot water, moaning as it soothes my aching muscles.

The water is so relaxing that I almost fall asleep in it. Before long, there’s a knock on the door a voice beyond.

“Want any help in there, darling?” a familiar voice says from behind the thin piece of wood.

“Sure,” I say, wondering where this is going. The door opens slowly and Bill Williamson makes his presence known. His face is blank so I can’t read his emotions to know what he’s thinking. I watch him carefully as he makes his way behind me. He kneels down and rolls his shirtsleeves up.

“Where do you want me to start?” he asks, placing his hands on my shoulders gently. My breath comes in small gasps.

“Hair,” I say, leaning forward slightly so he’ll be able to get my whole head. I hear him grunt slightly in response. He moves his hands to the water and brings some soap to my head. He gently massages the soap into my hair, making sure to get every last inch. I hum in content once he finishes. 

“Next?” he asks. 

“Arms,” I say, starting to lose some more of my breath.

“As you wish, darling,” he says, starting to wash my left arm. He

washes my arms, legs, and back and then stops.  

“Where next?” he asks. My breath hitches. 

“You know where,” I say, easing further into the water and slightly spreading my legs. He gets the message.

He first starts with my breasts before he moves on with anything else. I moan as he kneads them gently and surely, tweaking my nipples slightly. I bite my lip to try and keep the moans at bay, but it’s quite a challenge.

“Bill,” I breathe out as he starts working more south, cleaning my body with his hands. I let out a breathy moan as his fingertips reach my clitoris. He massages it, admiring the way my mouth gapes open and my eyes flutter closed. He grunts in appreciation when I grip his wrist and urge him to touch me more. Before he can even go any further south, there’s a knock on the door.

“Are you doing alright in there, miss?” It’s the hotel worker.

“Uh...Yeah, yeah. I’m doing great,” I say, voice sort of breathy and strained.

“Okay. Just let me know if there’s anything you need.” I listen to wait for him to walk away and then sigh in relief when he finally does.

Once he’s gone, Bill goes right back to work. Not that he really stopped when he was on the other side of the door.

“Please, Bill,” I say, urging him on further.

“Use your words, baby girl,” he tells me gruffly.

“Oh, please, Bill!” I almost shout.

“Shh, shh, shh. You don’t want ol’ Javier coming down here wondering what’s got the girl all riled up, do you?”  
“I-”

“Don’t answer that.” He moves his hand lower and prods my entrance with his finger. I tense at the anticipation.

“Stop tensing, baby,” he tells me. “It’s not gonna go smoothly if you’re tense.” I nod and splutter some sort of a response and will myself to unclench my muscles. Once I’m finally able to do it, Bill enters one thick digit into my entrance. 

I moan with pleasure as he enters me. As he fingers me, he places his other hand over my mouth to keep me from making too much noise. It’s a good thing he does it too, because God only knows how much noise I’d be making if I wasn’t being kept from doin’ it.

I know I’m getting close to my climax when I feel a tightening in my stomach. I try to tell Bill how close I am, but I can’t. I try to move his hand away from my mouth, but he tuts at me and keeps a firm grasp. Once the tension breaks, I scream into his hand and feel myself practically convulse in the water. It looks like I’m being drowned or something with my practically flailing in the tub. Bill finally removes his hand once I’ve come down from my high. Right when I’ve calmed down enough, I turn around in the tub, not caring how much water goes over the sides, and place my lips to his.

I wrap my arms around his neck and knock his hat off his head. He is so shocked by my actions that he can’t even react at first. It takes a couple of seconds for him to registered what is happening before he wraps his arms around my wet waist and kisses me back. I blush and look him in the eyes when we pull away.

“I take it that you liked that, you naughty girl,” Bill says, laughing slightly and shaking his head.

“Thank you, Bill,” I say, trying to regain some of my holds again. I get out of the tub and he helps me dry off. I let him leave so I can get dressed, but not before I give him another breath-stealing kiss.

I get my clothes back on before I make my way out of the room and back up the stairs. I walk into our shared room, acting like nothing had just happened. I nod at Bill and then at Javier before I get into bed and scoot to the middle, closing my eyes. Before I know it, the lights are off and two warm bodies are squeezing against me from both sides. I feel a hard body press against me from behind and I turn my head and am surprised at what I see.

It’s Javier.


End file.
